<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Beneath the Crown by NivellesArt (Nivelle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944639">Art for Beneath the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt'>NivellesArt (Nivelle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This art is inspired by the first scene of winterscaptsam's fic I've read and it made me immediatly want to art for it and read more. I love that type of fic and the writing is just beautiful.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sambucky Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Beneath the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929654">Beneath this Crown</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam">winterscaptsam</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This art is inspired by the first scene of winterscaptsam's fic I've read and it made me immediatly want to art for it and read more. I love that type of fic and the writing is just beautiful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>